


Begging For Cookies

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Everything is happy, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Play, non-sexual puppy play, pete and gabe need this as much as the other does, with the small addition of pete and a collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: It had become a usual occurrence for Gabe to come home from the studio to be greeted by his boyfriend on all fours and a collar hanging from his mouth.





	Begging For Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long since i've written anything and i have exhausted the fall out boy puppy play tag. i also just had an APES exam which was,,, tiring. anyways, here's some self-indulgent wentzporta puppy play.

Gabe was tired. The broken back and achy head kind of tired that came from playing guitar and hunching over to reach the microphone because he was just too damn _tall_ for the stand. It came with the job (and goofing around with his band) and he wouldn’t have it any other way. But sometimes he just wanted to come home and curl up in bed for five years, no responsibilities but to just _sleep_.

But, as he opened the door to his shared L.A. home, every bit of tired that had built up inside of him suddenly didn’t seem too bad. Yeah, his joints hurt, but who could be tired when they come home to find their significant-other-slash-puppy waiting for them with his black and red collar dangling from his mouth.

It had become a usual occurrence for Gabe to come home from the studio to be greeted by his boyfriend on all fours and a collar hanging from his mouth. They didn’t have any set rules about Pete’s collar. He could put it on and take it off when he pleased. He just so happened to prefer when Gabe put it on for him. There was a sense of ownership that came with it. He was Gabe’s puppy, and Gabe was his owner.

Gabe shut the door behind him and crouched down so that he was level with Pete, holding out his hand. “Give it here.” He said in a gentle voice. Seeing Pete, puppy or not, always brightened his day. It gave him something to smile about, even if it was something as mundane as watching their favorite shows or sitting in silence. 

Pete moved forward and set the collar in Gabe’s hand. It was surprisingly dry considering it had been in Pete’s mouth. He must not have had it in long, because there was only a tiny wet spot the size of Gabe’s fingertip. He quickly latched the collar around Pete’s neck, tugging gently to be sure it wasn’t too tight. He stood after a bit, scratching at the top of Pete’s head before heading to the kitchen. 

There was the sound of movement over carpet from a few steps behind gabe before they moved onto tile. He knew Pete was always a few feet behind him, following excitedly and hoping for a treat. Gabe was a sucker for Pete’s puppy dog eyes and he knew it. Gabe managed to not trip over Pete when maneuvering through the kitchen to make himself some food. He didn’t see any dishes, so he knew Pete probably didn’t eat either. He dished out Pete some food as well, setting it on the floor by the table before sitting himself. 

Pete finished first. Gabe could tell from the constant pressure on his knee, which meant Pete was begging. Gabe sighed and looked at him. “What did I tell you about begging?” 

Pete didn’t give up, though, knowing his persistence would be awarded. Gabe let out a resigned sigh. “I spoil you.” He got up to fish out the cookies they used as treats, stored in the pantry. He picked out two, breaking them in half and leaning on the counter. “Okay, Petey. Sit.” 

Pete sat, perfectly still with his eyes trained on the cookies. 

“Down.”

He lowered onto his belly, looking hopefully up at Gabe.

“Roll over.”

Pete rolled onto his back. Gabe smiled and walked over, slipping a half into Pete’s open mouth. “Good boy.” He rubbed the tan belly stretched out beneath him before standing straight again. “Stay.” He started to back out of the kitchen, watching to make sure Pete held still until he finally told him otherwise. “Come here!”

Pete all but ran (or as close as he could get with crawling) to Gabe, genuine happiness in his eyes. Gabe gave Pete the rest of the cookies, smiling to himself as he ate them quickly. 

 

Gabe settled on the couch, Pete curled at his feet. He was watching reruns of The Amazing Race while Pete slept below. It was the kind of quiet both of them needed sometimes. To not have to worry about talking and just being close. They had their weird way of doing it, but it worked. It let Pete forget about the stress of being a person and it let Gabe have some control. They both got something out of it, the cute effect was just a plus. 

Gabe was three episodes in when Pete came to, the click of the collar coming off audible, signalling to Gabe that person-Pete was back. The smaller man crawled onto the couch and stretched, groaning a little. “Hey.” He laid his head in Gabes lap, sighing at the comfort of the couch compared to the hard floor. Gabe never understood why he liked staying on the floor. 

“Hey.”

And that’s all they really needed to say. Nothing else was needed but the ambient sounds from the television and each other.


End file.
